Girls Adventures
by NintendoLover15
Summary: Peach and Daisy look for Zelda Rosalina and Midna and they get in a lot of troubles! rated M from chapter 3. I will be updating daily from 26/12/12 ok?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all: i DO NOT OWN ANY NINTENDO CHARACTERS this is my first history so i beg you to not be too rough with the reviews, im just 15 years old.**

Nintendo heroes are always in the search for adventures, rescuing princesses from bad guys or sometimes is their destiny. they haven't seen each other since SMBB, so Mario,Luigi and Link went to a vacation to go fishing for a week. And Meanwhile...What are the princesses doing?

Peach and Daisy were in their castles, Rosalina in the Observatory Taking care of her lumas, Zelda was walking in the forest and Midna With her new powers, transported herself to Hyrule to find Zelda.

Peach was lonely, even with Daisy, so they had an idea:"let's invite other princesses from other kingdoms to a sleepover!". They wrote a letter to Zelda, Rosalina and Midna. But when they went to the delivery post, there weren't any toads or paratroopas!. So they asked the last delivery man why weren't any guys delivering packages, he said that there were too much to deliver and it could be better for them to deliver it personally.

They in their dissapointment, asked lakitu for his cloud to take them to a faraway kingdom called Hyrule. He said that he can let them use his cloud in exchange of a little daughter lakilulu is always talking about them so he wanted for them to meet and Daisy acepted to be there at 7:00.

Lakilulu had a lot of Peach and Daisy dolls, her desktop had a exact copy of both crowns, her room was painfully pink and she had even dresses of both of them.

That night...

When they arrived, lakilulu was in her room playing with some dolls of Mario and Luigi fighting Bowser with Peach and Daisy inside of a little steel cage above of them.

Peach and Daisy were behind the cloud(This cloud is the size of a 4x4 truck) while lakitu entered the house,he said lakilulu to go outside for a surprise. She almost exploded when she saw Peach and Daisy standing in front of her, she started running around like crazy. she was so overwhelmed with excitemen that she almost pulled the two princesses to her room, she started to show them every doll she she wanted to play wii with them,they were playing super mario bros wii. Peach choose Mario,Daisy choose Luigi faster than Lakilulu and then she started a tantrum. Lakilulu was so blindily angry that she hit Peach in her left eye with the controller making her to bleed.

Lakitu took Peach to the hospital, Peach almost lose her Left Eye! they were there until the next morning. Lakitu was so sorry and gave them the there was a problem. Peach knew how to drive but she had her eye black. she went looking for toadsworth, but Daisy said:"Are you Crazy?! Toadsworth is almost Blind!" but Peach said:"What other options do we have?" Daisy acepted and they started the trip to Hyrule.

**I know that it is short but there will be another five chapters, from chapter three the story will change into M so if you do not want to continue reading, i will understand. Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2: In the Road

**Hey Guys! if you are here it means that you are going to continue reading to the end. Please note that I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NINTENDO.**

Toadsworth was concentrating in the road , Peach was playing with her phone and Daisy was listening metal( from where do you think she has that energetic and violent nature?) then the car stopped. They had yo push it to a gas station when Daisy's dressed ripped between her breasts revealing her white and orange collapsed into hysteric laughs when she falls into a hole ripping all of her dress. Her underwear was a clear pink almost showing her nipples.

Now, the semi-nude duo went running to the station bathroom to change their clothes. Luckily they had some shorts and tank tops pink and orange. When they finished changing the ripped dresses the cloud was ready for the road.

When they finally reached the frontier between Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom, some Hylian guards registered them( even the private parts) and The Cloud.

when They got through entered the hyrule fields. they were attacked bay some poes that tangled the two princesses hairs(considering all the hair Peach had, it was very dificult). nyway, they made it to the Kokiri Forest.

Peach was so echanced by the cute little kids and tried to rub the hair of one of them. the little kid said:"back off! just because we look like kids it doesn't mean that we aren't older than you!" Peach was very scared by the kids words.

Meanwhile, Daisy was asking Mido about Zelda and he said that she was in the sacred meadow and if she wanted to get there she had to get there through the Lost Woods.

When they entered the lost woods they heard a strange melody that Peach wanted to dance. Daisy told her that they had to find Zelda before night. They were stuck in the Lost Woods for 2 hours with Peach's tummy making sounds and her crying for food. Finally they found Zelda to be Resposible for the strange melody.

Wait...Where's Toadsworth?

* * *

Toadsworth was walking in the shore of the Zora River and Finally he reacheed a cascade witb a description below saying that he must sing the Royal Family Song in order to enter. He started to sing every song he knew, when he remembered the song that his old friend(The King of Hyrule) taught him. By doing this the Cascade opened revealing the path to Zora's Domain. They Had a giant pool and a Diving post. He inmediatily jumped to the pool and got sucked by a hole to lake Hylia.

When Peach, Daisy and Zelda noticed that Toadsworth wasn't in the cloud they started to look for him. Peach saw some footsteps in the sand and she said:"Those must be from Toadsworth!".

they followed the footsteps leading to Zora's domain. They asked a zora about toadsworth and he said that he saw al little mushroomy guy entering the passage to lake hylia. Peach Jumped into the pool in search of toadsworth.

when she got to the surface she saw toadsworth taking a nap in the shore

when all of the returned to the cloud, everyone got surprided to see Midna waiting for asked her how did she know about us? and she said that is was telekinectic powers.

Only Rosalina is left...

**Hey Did you liked it? well please leave me a review. Remember after chapter 3 it is rated M. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3:Back in The Mushroom Kingdom

**Hi Guys! Remember that I DO NOT OWN ANY NINTENDO remember that the chapter 4 is M**

**Girls Adventures:Chapter 3:Back in the Mushroom kingdom**

When everyone arrived at the Mushroom kingdom ,they were surprised to see that Bowser attacked the kingdom while anyone was there.

Now it Depends on Peach Daisy Zelda and Midna to defend the Kingdom. They crushed goombas, kicked koopas,smashed cheep cheeps and finally they got to Bowser's Castle.

While Midna and Daisy were entertainig Bowser, Peach and Zelda Pressed a Button to make Bowser fall in a lava Pool(again).

When everything passed, they started to think in a way to reach Rosalina's Observatory.

then Peach remembered to see a cannon in Isle Delfino.

They went to the Mushroom kingdom airport(MKA) to get to Peach's Private Plane. Well there wasn't any problem with that so...Well they got to Isle Delfino. When they just arrived, everyone looked at Midna like if she could be a troublemaker. Peach didn't like this and yelled to everyone saying that she was a very kind person and they shouldn't threat her like that. In that moment...Midna felt like never before...she felt like someone is taking care of her...she felt...in was unaware of this...or she knew it?

Meanwhile,Daisy was admiring the exotic, tropical fruits that were in the market:Durians,coconuts,bananas and some others. She was so overwhelmed that she almost bought every fruit!.

Zelda was in the little pier below The Shine Gate but then she turned her head an looked at the sun...and she got transported to Noki Bay!

All of the other girls started looking for her,but no response...

One of the Piantas remembered seeing a Beautifol young woman somewhere around the Shine Gate.

Everyone went there but got caught by the Shine Gate's brilliant light, they turned their heads towards the sun( yeah just like Zelda) and appeared in Noki Bay.

They found Zelda at the shore,admiring the giant cascade when everyone jumped in front of her making her fall in the water, doing this her dress shrinked into almost nothing, showing her silky smooth body to everyone...No just kidding! She had a light purple underwear.

When they got back to isle Delfino's plaza they started looking for that Monty they founded him saying that it could hurt them but the girls said that it was ok. Everyone jumped into the cannon and...3...2...1...

KABOOOM! They were blasted to Rosalina's Comet Observatory.

When they were aproaching they felt like their bodies were burning and just before they crashed, Rosalina,using her stellar power, saved them. Everyone hugged Rosalina telling her to come to the castle for a little night Party. She acepted and went for her things...

Meanwhile all of the other girls were enchanced by the outer space...In that moment, Midna said Thank you to Peach for what her done before...Peach told her that it was nothing and she had a surprise for her waiting in the Castle in a lustful maneer...In that moment,before Midna could Ask what could it be,Rosalina went out with her packages and she waved her wand and transported all of them into the Peach's castle.

**Now you can see how is this going right? Well maybe some of you may be thinking"This guy is too young to write yuri" well...I do not. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes chapter 4 guys! I DO NOT OWN ANY NINTENDO CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover**

When they got to Peach's castle, Toadsworth and other toads were cooking the dinner. It was mushroom steak with vegetables!.Peach and Daisy were eating it like they haven't eat in 1 month. Meanwhile,Zelda,Rosalina and Midna looked a it with a WTF?! Face thinking if it could be poisonous. Then Peach said:"Please eat it! Toadsworth and the other toads did it with a lot of love!".So then they gave it a little bite...and...WOW! "It tastes good!"Said all in unison...

After eating, they all changed into something more...comfortable to sleep:

Peach was wearing a bikini underwear with a pink used a tank top with a orange weared a mini skirt and a bra with a little star in it,both Blue used almost the same as Peach,only in purple color and her last but not least was Midna with a opened black babydoll revealing half of her breasts and a piece of black cloth between her legs...Revealing a lot,don't you think?

After everyone was ready, Peach took out a bottle of whine and a movie.

**Enter here to see the image not my work! image/real%20midna%20peach%20zelda%20nude/your_ .html?src=www**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there guys! It looks like there will more chapters than I said before. And remember:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NINTENDO.**

**Chapter 5:The Next Morning**

The next day...

Peach was asleep,meanwhile everyone had woke was making some blueberry pancakes for Rosalina and and Zelda were making some exercise on the castle's green grounds.

Zelda was wearing some sport shoes, a purple bra and some running used almost the same just in orange color. After they finished their running routine,they entered the castle,hungry waiting for their breakfast.

A second before they could dig into the delicious food, a big CRASH! And then...CRASH! Again!

Those explosions scared Peach so much,that she jumped from her bed and went downstairs to see what was happening.

Those explosions were caused by Bowser's giant these weren't normal bullet bills,these were magic cannonballs!

When they got out Bowser was accompained by...Ganondorf!

Ganon whirled his hand and a giant rock went down onto toadsworth launching him into the fall beside the after that,Bowser throwed a cage onto the was the end, there was nothing to do...

But in that moment...a white slash cutted the cage at the half! Who was him? After the cage falled into the ground, the strange figure revealed...Link!

Just after that,Mario and Luigi jumped into Link's back Launching them into Bowser!They both gave him a Punch in the face making him fall to ground with a big BOOM!

Ganon then transported Mario and Luigi into a dimentional hole! Peach then grabbed a type of strange vegetable with a rope and launched it into the dimensional hole in hope that marion and luigi grabed it...then she was pulled into the dimensional hole, but she grabbed Zelda's hand and entered the hole...Leaving Link,Daisy and Midna facing Bowser and Ganondorf...

When Peach,Zelda Mario and Luigi woke up,all that they could see was some pixels and a blue said:"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

To get out they had to beat the final boss...Pixeled Bowser!

Will they get out of Pixeled World? Or Link, Daisy and Midna will Be doomed?

Discover it in the next chapter!

**Did you liked it? Well leave a review! For christmas,please coment!**


	6. Halftime

**Hi!here you will see the moral aspects of every character.I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NINTENDO.**

**Peach**: she's kind and beautiful,she loves...no,she wishes Mario...She may be cute and all,but behind that wall of pink personality she has a secret...she loves the money and...to be sexually other words,she's a nynphomaniac.

**Daisy**:she has a bold and extremelly energetic loves music,especially:Rock and likes luigi and sometimes she falls for lesbianism. She sees Peach as her best friend and she isn't aware of her secret.

**Zelda:** she is the most timid and graceful of all of the gang. Even that she is from Hyrule,she loves the mushroom Kingdom. Her best friend is Midna.

**Midna**:She has magic and telekinetic powers,her personality is reserved and when she gets some confidence she can be as explosive as Peach. She has a crush on is aware of this...

**Rosalina:** she is graceful and loves her lumas as her has to go back to the observatory,because she is it's source of power. She has a crush on Mario and Zelda.

**Mario:** He is Bold and loves is aware of this and uses him to her lustful often goes to the castle to see Peach.

**Luigi:**He is mario's younger is timid and sometimes is a coward. He loves Peach and has a Crush on Rosalina.

**Toadsworth:**he is like Peach's Father and loves Daisy as her also has a courageus personality and he gets very angry when Peach or Daisy get hurt.


	7. Chapter 6:The Fierce Battle

**Here comes chapter 6! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NINTENDO**

After Mario and the others entered the Pixeled World,Daisy,Midna and Link fought hard,but they were too strong and left them almost dead...This time Bowser didn't wanted to capture them,he wanted to kill Reason?Bowser knew that kidnaping princesses always ends up with Mario or Luigi Rescuing them and he falling in hot lava,burning him to the bones.

While Link and the others were fighting Bowser and Ganon,Mario and the gang tried to find a way out from there, Mario then said:"Blame this low jumping!"Of course,mario and Luigi didn't had any problem with jumping over the goombas, but Zelda and Peach,they...almost died jumping over a little they Reached world 1-2,Mario remembered the warp zone and went directly to World 8(I know that it just take you to level 4 but I don't remember what was the other world).Anyway,finally they got to world 8-8 and Mario didn't had ay problem pushing the button,after all they were 4.

In the Throne room of the Bowser's Castle there was a warp pipe,and without hesitating,they all jumped into it.

When they got out,they discovered that they were on Peach's castle...but in the Rooftop! Mario jumped from there,losing half of his life,and started Fighting Ganon and Bowser,while Luigi was too weak(due to a koopa's hit)to then remembered a secret passage into her room from the rooftop that Mario used when they were younger to get into Peach's Room.

They got on the ground floor and for surprise of them, Mario was lying on the ground,bleeding from he's motuh and a lost look...Peach runned to him to try to help him...but it was too late...Mario was losing too much it depends on Luigi and Link to defeat them,Zelda and Midna took Mario to the mushroom hospital,and,Luigi and link fighted Bowser and Ganon just like Dragon Ball Z.

Finally Link and Luigi Defeated them and then they falled to the ground almost dead...Some toads took them to the same room as had both of his kidneys broken, Link and Luigi used too much of their Vital energy leaving them almost dead...

What will happen to them? Will they die or leave them paralitic? This and more in the Next chapter!

**Sorry if there are lost some words,I've writing all of this story from my phone!**


	8. Chapter 7: Relief and Betray

**Hi there Guys!here comes chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: Relief and Betray**

2 months later...

Mario and the other have been recovered from their injuries, and Mario started a new sport,Skate felt better reading a book or fishing and Luigi was practicing how to drive a go kart. Zelda and Midna decided to build a house in the mushroom kingdom to live there,after all there was Zelda's father to rule the kingdom.

Peach had a recurrent dream of Bowser telling her to come to his castle to have a little talk... Peach didn't know that Bowser was sorry of all that he had done...or was him?

She thought that was a trap...But she wanted to know why Bowser had been sending her all of those nightmares...

That night,Peach sneaked up to Bowser's she got there Bowser had a cup of whine and a little black cage.

He explained that she has been chosen by mother Pirannha Plant to carry her also told her that if she didn't liked those powers she can return them and Bowser won't attack the kingdom again.

Peach acepted and ate the seed that was in the black cage. Then,her pink dress tranformed into a some sort of green bikini, her earrings went from blue to red and her white gloves went green...

**Here you can see an illustration of her,not my work all credits to SigurdHosenfeld from art/Peach-s-Piranha-plant-power-26648431**


	9. Chapter 8:Relief and Betray part 2

**Hello! This is the second part of Relief and Betray!I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NINTENDO CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 8:Relief and Betray part 2**

The next day, Mario went to Peach's room to give her the usually morning kiss when...Peach wasn't in her bed! Mario started looking for her desesperatilly but no response...

Then,when there wasn't any hope to find her...a Pirannha plant appeared in the horizon rushing for the castle's main top of it...was Peach.

Mario took out a fire flower from his pocket and fired fireballs to the pirannha plant in a effort to rescue Peach from its Mario killed a Pirannha plant,another came out from Peach's back. Finally, Mario used all of his energy and Peach came to his side,then whispered...:"I love you,but you must die..."

Saying this,A pirannha plant wrapped Mario,to the point of strangulation. Link jumped from The castle's balcony and slashed the plant's vine. Of course, Peach backed off and said:"take this as a warning. Don't you try to stop us from taking the mushroom kingdom".

Saying this,Peach vanished through the ground leaving behind a black rose.

After Mario regained concience,He asked what happened and he broke to cry...

Then,Peach went back to Bowser's castle to report herself,but when Bowser vowed...ZAP! Peach drilled through Bowser's bowser falled to the ground...near told him that this castle is now My Castle!

With that Peach threw Pirannha plant's seeds all over the castle...

From Bowser's castle...er I mean...Queen Pirannha's Castle can be seen Mushroom kingdom was planning to attack it once more in an attemp to conquer it...

Will Peach be Lost forever? Or she will return...And What about Mario? Will he die of love or he will confront Peach?

Discover it in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9:Relief and Betray part 3

**What's up? Here comes chapter 9! I DO NOT OWN ANY NINTENDO CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 9: Relief and Betray Part 3**

Mario was depressed, and consumed by rage...he wasn't himself and the only thing that he could think was taking Peach back.

Meanwhile,Queen Pirannha was preparing an assault to the earlier's Peach's went out to her balcony and he saw a little red dot that headed towards her army of pirannha plants.

Mario didn't grab anything to carry with him, just before he could do a stupid thing,Rosalina stopped him with her wand making him levitate in the air. Mario was red,just like his hat. All that he could say was:"PEACH!PEACH!PEACH!" In his furious talking he hit Rosalina,knocking her out of councious. He went rushing to Queen Pirannha's army and one by one Mario killed most of the Pirannha plants. Then, a cute but evilish voice echoed through the battlefield...It said:"MARIO!"

Then,Queen Pirannha went down from her castle to meet with Mario,though seeing Peach again runned towards her with tears in his before Mario could reach her, Queen Pirannha knocked him in his head,throwing him to the ground and she said:"Pathetic..." Mario went down to his knees and started begging her to come back to her senses and return to her former Mother Pirannha plant appeared from behind and told queen Pirannha to kill then remembered all that Mario and Her had passed,all the times he saved her from Bowser's clutches and all of her friends...Rosalina,Daisy,Zelda,Midna,Toadsworth, Link,Luigi and...Mario.

Then,in an explosion of pure rage,Peach

Took The head of Mother Pirannha plant and ripped it of from its roots.

Then,Peach collapsed into Mario's arms covered in leaves...

Just after that,All of the bodies of Pirannha plants dissapeared in a cloud of dust...Bowser been dead,He woke up and his injuries were gone. Peach stayed in the Hospital for about 2 months...But...the seed of Mother Pirannha Plant...was gone? Or it stayed there? Find it out in the next chapter!


End file.
